


{PODFIC} A Long Day Without You

by cassandrasfisher



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 07:09:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15680502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: Barry and Len in a happy and healthy relationship, until one day Barry gets a Dear John letters Not knowing what happens, Barry is forced to try and move on. Will Barry ever find out why he sent the letter?





	{PODFIC} A Long Day Without You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Long Day Without You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11395905) by [cassandrasfisher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher). 



A Long Day Without You: [Link](http://www.mediafire.com/file/w4055ivytnfzd89/A_Long_Day_Without_You.mp3/file)


End file.
